The present disclosure relates to a syringe or similar injection device, which is configured to inject an injectable agent, for example, a therapeutic agent, local anesthetic or other similar liquids from a cartridge, in a pre-loaded single-use configuration.
Conventionally, syringes for the sterile injection of injectable agents, such as, but not limited to, local anesthetics, therapeutic agents, cosmetic agents or other liquids, gels, or powders in the medical, dental or veterinary fields are filled with the injectable agent by a medical professional just prior to use. However, conventional prior art syringes may be problematic in that they may place the medical professional at a higher risk for an accidental needle stick due to the handling before and after the injection.